The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition for insulating a coil which has a low viscosity before curing and a high alkali resistance after curing, and a coil molded from the resin composition.
In recent years, there have been increased high-voltage coils used in an alkaline atmosphere, for example, rotating-armature coils used in chemical factories and the like, and ground coils for linear motor car.
Techniques for insulating such high-voltage coils have been markedly advanced. In particular, casting methods using solventless, thermosetting resin compositions have been rapidly developed in the fields of high-voltage coils of direct-current motors for vehicle, direct-current motors for general industry, transformers, etc., which are used under severe conditions, because the casting methods bring about, for example,
(1) high electrical reliability,
(2) satisfactory heat dissipation, and
(3) high moisture resistance.
Conditions which the aforesaid solventless, thermosetting resin compositions should satisfy are as follows:
(1) They should have such a low viscosity that casting into a coil is easy.
(2) They should have a long pot life.
(3) They should not form voids (should not produce volatile substances) during heat curing.
(4) Electrical and mechanical properties of the resin after curing should be excellent.
Of solventless, thermosetting resin compositions satisfying these conditions, those containing an acid-anhydride-hardening epoxy resin having a low viscosity and good electrical properties have been used.
The above-mentioned rotating-armature coils used in chemical factories and the like, or ground coils for linear motor car which are embedded in concrete, are exposed to an alkaline atmosphere.
Concretes contain generally 40 to 45% by weight of water at the time of preparation. Finally, the water content in concretes becomes 15 to 20% by weight. With the progress of setting, concretes release alkaline ions such as Ca ion, Na ion and K ion, so that an aqueous solution in the pores of concretes becomes highly alkaline. Even after the lapse of 10 years, the alkali concentration of such a solution is about 0.5 mole/liter, namely, the pH is about 13 or higher.
It was found that when exposed to such a strongly alkaline atmosphere, the above-mentioned acid-anhydride-hardening epoxy resins are reduced by one half in flexural strength in 1 to 3 years. Thus, there has been desired a casting resin for coil which has a high alkali resistance.
Therefore, the present inventors have conducted various researches on the alkali resistance of resins for electrical insulation, in particular, their characteristics in the case where they are allowed to contact with concrete. As a result, the present inventors have hardening that the low alkali resistance of acid-anhydride-setting epoxy resins is caused by hydrolysis of ester linkage formed by the reaction between an acid anhydride as a curing agent and an epoxy resin, by an alkali.
On the other hand, epoxy resin compositions are widely used in the fields of civil engineering and construction for the purpose of, for example, repairing or bonding a concrete structure, protecting the surface of concrete, bonding concrete to a reinforcing steel material, lining the inner surface of a tank made of concrete, etc., and lining concrete and a floor material. This is because the compatibility between concrete and epoxy resins is good (JP-A-63-186723, JP-A-63-19396 and JP-A-64-75582).
In general, curing agents for epoxy resins used in the fields of civil engineering and construction are aliphatic amines, modified aliphatic amines, polyamides, polyamideamines, aromatic amines, modified aromatic amines, polythiols, etc. However, applying the epoxy resin compositions used in the fields of civil engineering and construction to insulation of the above-exemplified high-voltage coils brings about the following disadvantages. The above conventional epoxy resin compositions, when prepared by being diluted with a solvent for lowering the viscosity and applied, form voids during curing and results in a cured product of low dielectric strength. On the other hand, solventless resin compositions have such a high viscosity that they cannot be casted without forming voids.
Furthermore, the epoxy resin compositions have, for example, the following defects. They have a short pot life and is greatly shrunk during curing. They have a thermal expansion coefficient larger than that of the conductor of a coil, so that cracks are formed in molded resin by thermal stress during molding of the coil or a heat cycle, resulting in unsatisfactory insulation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an epoxy resin composition for insulating a coil which has a long pot life, a low viscosity and a good workability before curing, and has a high alkali resistance in the presence of an alkali for a long period of time (for example, the half-life of strength is 15 years or more) after curing; and a coil molded out of said resin.